


Teacher's Pet

by amethyst_dreams_and_candy_canes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_dreams_and_candy_canes/pseuds/amethyst_dreams_and_candy_canes
Summary: This was originally for a challenge and I've made some minor changes to it.





	Teacher's Pet

A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you glanced over at your nephew. He was nonchalantly doodling in a notebook like nothing was wrong in the world; Like he wasn't facing suspension. When your supervisor had told you the school was on the phone, you knew exactly what it was for. All you could do was groan as you snatched up your car keys and raced to the school. As you rounded the corner to the teacher’s classroom, your nephew was sitting on a bench outside the door with his head in a book. The click of your heels on the tile floor alerted him to your presence and he looked up to greet you with a crooked smile. All anger in you dissipated and you rolled your eyes as you smiled back while taking a seat next to him. Pulling him in for a hug, you couldn’t help but start thinking of excuses to get your nephew, Christopher, out of trouble. Again.

His family life wasn't picture perfect right now with his parents going through a nasty divorce. His father, your brother, had moved on to a new woman and his mom was taking it hard. You had tried to warn her on the eve of their wedding that your brother wasn’t exactly the “settling down” type but she didn’t listen. No one listens to the baby sister. When your phone rang at 2am five years later, you knew what the reason the call was for before you groggily picked the phone up to your wailing sister-in-law. “Wait, slow down Patricia. Jackson did what? Well, I hate to say I told ya so, but…. Ok shit, I won’t say it then. Yeah yeah yeah, I’ll keep the little punk. Bring the kid over.” As soon as she hung up, you called your brother and cursed his ass out. From then on, you involuntarily became the kid drop point. You made sure to lay ground rules down; No fighting in front of the kid and no bad mouthing each other to the kid. Other than that, you actually enjoyed spending the extra time with your nephew. “He’s a lot like you and I’m not sure if that’s good or bad yet, sis.” 

You smiled to yourself as you thought about having a clone from hell and reached over to rub his head. He froze in place before jerking away from your touch. Feigning to be hurt, you poked out your lip and folded your arms over your chest. Side-eyeing you, he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t do that, Auntie. I’m not a little kid anymore. It’s embarrassing.” he whispered still not making full eye contact. You scoffed before crossing your legs, your grey maxi skirt rising a little over your heels. 

“Please Chris, that’s not embarrassing. I can show you true embarrassment.” you threatened, a wicked smile forming as you raised one eyebrow. He looked over at you warily, knowing not to test you. You waited a few seconds to see if he would call your bluff. When no reply came, you decided to push on. “Ya know I should embarrass you for getting in trouble. Correction. More trouble. This is like the what? Third time this quarter? Let’s see... what should I do?” 

As his eyes widened in fear, the classroom door opened and a booming voice from the other side beconked for Chris to come in. Groaning he packed his sketching supplies and stood, stretching lazily. Sucking your teeth, you also stood and straightened your black shirt over your skirt. Chris walked in front of you and stopped at the door to let you in first. As you passed in from of him, you stopped and leaned down to him to whisper. “Let me take the lead and if all else fails, plead the 5th.” 

Stepping into the classroom, nostalgia hit you and you immediately hated being there. There were five rows of desks, about six per row, and they seems perfectly aligned. The walls were covered in various posters of maps of varying locations and colors. There was an unrecognizable sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach and you realized just how much you disliked school. You frowned as you looked around the room and down at the desks. Christopher had already plopped down in one of the front desk and propped his head in his hands. You assumed you’d sit in the desk next to him and moved closer to it but paused before you could sit. The desk looked too small to fit your fuller frame and it added to your further loathing of being there. Christopher watched you curiously as you stood examining the desk before you turned and sat on the narrow top surface of the desk and crossed your arms. Christopher snickered and shook his head. 

“Where’s this so called teacher?” you asked your nephew in a hushed yet annoyed tone. He pointed towards the front of the classroom and for the first time you noticed a man standing at the whiteboard, his back to you two. He was tall and lean, not like any teacher you ever had in school. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and black slacks. You scoffed as he continued to write on the board without acknowledging you and Christopher’s arrival into the room. 

“Sir, glad you could make it in today.” the teacher started before turning around to face you. He frowned deep as confusion played on his features. Clearly he was expecting your brother not you and he was temporarily taken aback. You took a few seconds to appreciate his good looks before he spoke again. “Who the fuck are you?”

Christopher clapped behind you as you squeaked in surprised. “EXCUSE ME? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” you retorted, eyes widening with anger. Pushing yourself off the desk, you crossed your arms over your chest and jutted your hip out, attitude fully activated now. The man eyed you from head to toe, his gaze washing over you. 

“You don’t look like his fucking guardian. You look like a secretary.” he stated dismissively. 

“You don't look like his fucking teacher. And this secretary can kick your ass!” you snapped back. 

The man scoffed and looked you up and down again with an unreadable expression and when his eyes finally made contact with yours again, he smiled wide which threw you off. 

“Chris, wait outside.” he addressed your nephew while never breaking eye contact with you. Christopher glanced between you and the teacher before shuffling out of the door. “Looks like we got off on the wrong foot.” he started again once the door closed. He walked around the desk and leaned against it in a similar fashion to how you were leaning on the student desk. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes scanned over your body once again and it began to make you feel self conscious. 

“Hi, I'm Negan. And you are? Friend? Sister?” he asked.

“Neither. I'm the aunt. He's my brother's kid.” you answered with an edge to your voice. He began to laugh to himself and ran a hand over his salt and pepper beard. You frowned and resisted the urge to ask him what was so damned funny. 

“So it's you. You're the source of that bad ass attitude. Rude. Bratty. Knew it came from somewhere.” he sighed before running his tongue over his bottom lip. You forced yourself to maintain eye contact with him and not follow the path of his tongue. Still frowning, you sighed and shook your head. 

“My nephew doesn't have a bad attitude. He has a low tolerance for bullshit and so do I. He's a good kid as I’m sure you can see by his grades.” you defended your nephew and yourself. This elicited a low laugh from Negan and you felt like you needed to defend your family’s honor. “And if I'm not mistaken, you cursed first.” you finished with an indignant shrug. 

“Because you surprised the shit outta me. And if I'm not mistaken,” he mocked while taking a step forward. “You threatened me with bodily harm. Did you not, secretary?” You grit your teeth at the nickname as he smiled smugly. You really did want to punch him. You scoffed and placed your hands on your hips. 

“So now you're gonna say that you're afraid of me? Right?” you asked condescending. You rolled your eyes as you flipped your hair over your shoulder. Who was this guy anyway? “Anyway what are you going to do to him? Stay late after school? Extra assignments? What subject do you teach anyway?” you asked rapid fire. Looking around the classroom, you tried to guess the subject that this man could possibly teach but the array of maps didn't give any concrete evidence. 

“Civics.” Negan responded as he watched you survey the maps. You crinkle your nose as you gave him an incredulous look. Mirroring you, he held his hands up in defense. “What? You don’t like Civics? It’s a well rounded subject!”

“You don’t look like a Civics teacher. I was thinking Physical Education or something.” you responded while still looking about the classroom. Nothing about the posters on the wall gave a “This-Is-A-Civics-Classroom” vibe. Negan scoffed behind you and you looked over your shoulder at him. He had crossed his arms over his chest which cause the buttons to strain against the material a little. You looked away quickly and squinted to read one of the maps in front of you to distract yourself from the heat rising to your cheeks. ‘U.S. Cities Ranked by Their Incorporation Into the Union’ Oh, that sounded very much like a topic in civics. 

“Funny you say I look like a PE teacher. I fucking coach the boys wrestling team.” Negan proudly declared behind you. You turned back to face him and placed your hand on your hip. 

“I knew you were a jock. You have that whole ‘I am an asshole’ thing written on your forehead.” you teased as you traced the words across your forehead with your index finger for emphasis. A wide smile spread across Negan’s lips as he shook his head. He began to move towards you with his arms still crossed and your mouth suddenly went dry. His eyes never left yours and he had the aura of a hunter stalking its prey. Feeling your heartbeat pick up, you frowned as he stopped right in your face. 

“There’s that sass again. Someone should really teach you some manners, secretary.” he mused as his eyes wandered to your lips. You cleared your throat, louder than you intended, to divert his attention. He was laying it on thick and while one part of you secretly delighted in the attention, in the back of your mind you wondered how many single mothers he had in his little black book. His eyes drifted lazily back to your face and you attempted to give him your best uninterested facial expression. 

“Let’s cut to the chase.” you spoke trying to make your voice stern. “What is Chris’ punishment? Extra homework? Staying late?” Negan hummed as he placed a hand on his chin and appeared to be deep in thought. Every few seconds he would tap his index finger against his cheek and with each tap your anxiety grew. Shifting from one foot to another, you placed your hands on your hips. “Any day now, Mr. Civics.”

“Fuck. I simply cannot decide.” he smirked as he took a few steps backwards before fully turning his back to you. Your jaw dropped and you gawked in disbelief. Negan sauntered to the front of the classroom and shoved his hands in his pockets. His shoulders shook as a low but audible laugh came from him. Anger began to flood your better judgement and you stormed off behind him. As soon as you were standing behind him and reached out to touch his shoulder, Negan spun around on his heels to face you. You yelped in surprise as he grabbed your outstretched arm and pulled you closer to him causing you to stumble forward. Once close enough, he bent your arm behind your back, holding your wrist in a firm grip. You struggled in his grip, trying to break his grip but to no avail. Your free hand moved to his chest and pushed in a futile effort. He stared down at you with an unreadable expression as he watched you struggle. 

“Let me go, damn weird ass!” you toiled still held steadfast in his grip. He continued to watch you and tilted his head as if in deep contemplation. 

“Keep that shit up and you’ll break your fucking arm.” he warned. You grimaced as you stared up at him defiantly. “Now there’s a look I was hoping to see!” Negan jeered and his hand on your wrist flexed which caused a dull pain to shoot up your arm. You fought the urge to wince at the pain and held your stare. “I can’t fucking punish the kid when it’s learned behavior. And who is he learning that shit behavior from?” When you didn’t answer him, he pulled you closer to him. “That’s what the fuck I’m talking about, secretary. It’s not fair to punish the boy when he sees you acting out. So you’re going to take his punishment.”

The whirlwind of emotions where flying through your mind so fast that you couldn’t focus on one long enough to form a cognitive opinion. Anger. Confusion. Dread. Excitement. Lust. How dare this man, this stranger, make you feels these things. You wanted to scream at him to let you go and kick him in the crotch but when you opened your mouth, your own words surprised you. 

“Get on with it then.” Releasing his hold on your wrist, he spun you around and pushed you forward onto one of the student desks. 

“Hands flat on the desk.” he said sternly, his deep voice sending waves of excitement through your entire body. Your mind screamed at you to resist but you shocked yourself as you compiled and placed your palms flat on the smooth surface. Humming in approval, Negan kept a hand on the small of your back to keep you bent over as his other hand worked at pulling your skirt up. He purposely allowed his fingers to gently glide over the back of your legs as his fingers brushed your skin lightly and you inhaled sharply as goosebumps were left in their wake. When he reached your thighs, he let his fingers linger a little longer at your panty line before pooling the fabric of your skirt around your waist. 

“Now this is a fucking sight to behold.” he muttered behind you as he teasingly traced the lining of your underwear from your waistline down your hip. You shifted away from his touch, the notion annoyingly arousing and unsatisfying. “No. Nope. That’s not how this works.” he chastised as the hand on your back pushed you down further on the desk so now that your chest and stomach were pressed against it. You whined in protest as you attempted to stand but his hand kept you pinned to the desk. You were more exposed to him now and your body flushed with embarrassment. Using his foot to kick your feet apart, you were pushed forward on the desk and rushed to grip the edges lest you fall over. 

“Lemme see.” he said low and for a moment you wondered if he was talking to you or someone else. It didn’t take long for you to get your answer as he moved your underwear to the side and completely exposed you to him. Running a finger along your exposed sex, he chuckled darkly. “So wet and I barely touched you. Bad girl.” he taunted as his thumb traveled over your clit and rubbing it gingerly. You moaned and bucked your hips, begging for more of his touch. He continued to glide his fingers up and down your slit while drawing small circles around your clit before he started the journey again. Annoyed with the slow build up, you began to grind into his hand to help alleviate the friction. 

Sucking your teeth in frustration, you began to drum your fingers against the side of the desk in an act of defiance. Negan hummed behind you and stopped his administrations. He grabbed the waistline of your panties and yanked them down, squatting as he lifted each foot to remove the fabric. He moved to stand behind you and the movement set your nerves on fire. You began to writhe in anticipation as his hand left your back. Your mind ran rampant with lustful images of him taking you from behind. After a few moments of nothing, you wondered what the delay was and looked behind you. 

“What the-" you trailed off not believing what you were seeing. Negan wasn't behind you. At all. In fact, he had went back to the whiteboard and resumed writing. Your face contorted in anger and bewilderment as you stood to fix yourself. He acted as if nothing had happened. Tears of frustration stung your eyes as you glared at his back. You wanted you smack him, to throw him out the window, to ride him into the sunset. Balling your fists, you began to approach him and he held a hand up to stop you. Turning to face you now, he held up your panties and twirled them around his index finger. 

“How's that for a punishment?” he grinned. You crossed your arms and pouted which caused Negan to laugh out loud. “You can't always get what you want, you fucking brat." He added. You reached out to retrieve your panties when he pulled them back and placed them in his pocket. “Tell Chris to cut the shit and..” he handed you a business card. You snached it from him much to his amusement and examined it. It had his contact information on it along with an address. You looked back up at him with a furrowed brow. “Call me so we can finish. Maybe I just might give you what you want, secretary.” he smirked before winking at you and turning back to the board. 

Sucking your teeth again, you shoved the card in your bra and stormed out the door unaware of the set of eyes following you out. Throwing the door open, Chris jumped as the force of the opening sent it into the wall. Staring at you with fearful eyes he scrambled to his feet to follow you as you stalked towards the school's exit. 

“So? What happened? Do I have detention?” he asked in a panicked hush. He had taken hold of your arm and halted your angry march towards the exit. You looked down at him and sighed. 

“You're off the hook kid. Just be good ok?” you answered, your voice more shaky than you wanted it to be. Your hand rose to your chest and subconsciously rubbed the outline of the card through your shirt. Your mind wandered to what just happened and you suddenly remembered that you didn't have any underwear on. You sucked your teeth as your frustration began to build again but with it your arousal. You whined before crossing your arms and stomped your foot. Chris stared at you in total confusion. You shook your head before pulling him close to you and the both of you began walking again towards the exit. “God, I really hate school.”


End file.
